


Pretty, For a devil

by nova_astra



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Protectiveness, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova_astra/pseuds/nova_astra
Summary: velrisa gets hit on in a tavernwhen in the story does this take place? who knows(this is my first time posting a fic like this ahh)
Kudos: 16





	Pretty, For a devil

the fated were in a tavern, drinking relaxing, etc

velrisa got up from the table they were sitting at and walked over to the bar 

"may I have a re-fill on this water?' she asked the barkeep, leaning over slightly

he nodded and took her glass, pouring her some more water before setting it down and walking away to tend to another patron. 

"thank you"

vel was just about to head back to the table when a tall, human man with dark hair walked up directly next to her, resting his arm on the bar. he had a scragly beard and arrogant grin.

"hello" he said, looking velrisa up and down very inconspicuously

"oh, hello" she replied, uncomfortably

it was then that taxi looked over from the table and noticed (as a man with a passive perception of his does) the stranger trying to talk to vel.

"you know, you're pretty, for a devil" the man stated, condescendingly 

velrisa gritted her teeth

"how about I buy you a drink" he said, leaning closer to her, she could almost feel his breath.

"um, no thank you.." she replied nervously, attempting to step back. 

taxi could see from vel's body language that she was uncomfortable, he got up and started to walk over, cracking his knuckles.

"oh come on, just one" the man pressured, grabbing her wrist.

vel froze, she knew she could take this guy if it came down to it but the situation was still very unsettling 

sylan who had been sitting at the bar a few seats over noticed the interaction now as well, he got up. at the same time taxi walked up and pushed the man back a bit, or as much as he could manage with his strength.  
"hey, leave her alone!" he said angrily, glaring at the man, the two being almost on par in height.

"yeah man, she clearly isn't interested" sylan chimed in, emphazing with his hands

the man laughed "oh and what are you gonna do?" looking from taxi over at sylnan, almost as if to challenge him.

sylan just held his gaze and subtly flashed one of his daggers. the man's cocky expression faded.

"now I think you should probobly leave" sylnan said in a serious tone.

"yeah yeah, no need for all that" the man said, slowly walking backwards, turning around, and exiting the tavern door.

taxi watched him with malace in his eyes then turned back to vel

"vel are you alright?"

"yeah, thanks guys" she rubbed her wrist where he had tried to grab her

"fucking creep" sylnan commented, putting away his blade

taxi nodded "well I don't think he'll be back soon"

the three made their way back to the table, vel smiled a just little bit with the thought that she had friends looking out for her.


End file.
